1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a management server, an image processing program product, and an information processing program product, and specifically, to an image processing apparatus in which process to be executed to an image is limited, an image processing program product executed thereby, a management server executing a prescribed process to an image transmitted from the image processing apparatus, and an information processing program product executed thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been necessary to specify a transmission party when transmitting a document or the like using a transmission line. A technique for facilitating the specification of the transmission party is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-214718. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-214718 discloses a document transmitting apparatus characterized by including: a transmission party information store unit storing per person transmission party information necessary for transmission such as a telephone number, a facsimile number, a mail ID and the like for each of a plurality of transmission parties such as home or an office; a determine unit determining, when transmitting a prepared document, if it is a personal document or of a business document; and an output unit outputting transmission party information of the transmission address of personal or of business that corresponds to the transmission party. According to the document transmitting apparatus, by selecting whether the document to be transmitted is a personal document or a business document, and storing the selection in association with the document, either of the personal or the business transmission addresses that corresponds to the transmission party can be output from the transmission party information store unit to the output unit.
However, with the document transmission apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-214718, a plurality of users must share transmission parties in the transmission party information store unit. Accordingly, for one of the users, transmission parties related to other users may be output and the user must select the right transmission party among the transmission parties. Additionally, though it is possible to prevent transmission parties related to other users from being output if the transmission parties only related to a specific user is stored in the transmission party information store unit, but then the document transmission apparatus may only be available to that specific. user. Therefore, when several persons desire to use the document transmission apparatus, then the document transmission apparatus must be provided as many the persons are.